


Galaxies

by Thunderstruck (Blueyed_Impala)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SO MUCH FLUFF, Star Gazing, TOO MUCH, bruce loves thor, but iw doesn't exist, gays in space, really bad descriptions of space, space, space date, the rig from iw, thor loves bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyed_Impala/pseuds/Thunderstruck
Summary: Thor takes Bruce on a date to the rig where Mjolnir was forged!





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancalime1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/gifts).



> BIRTHDAY FIC FOR THE BESTEST EVER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE YOU

“Are you sure this enchantment will work?” Bruce asked for what felt like the 20th time in the last few minutes. 

“Quite certain!” Thor reassured, smoothing a hand across Bruce's shoulders. “There are not many things that I would trust to Loki but his magic is one of them. And he know better than to hurt you lest he feel my wrath.” 

“Well that’s reassuring.” Bruce groaned.

“Happy to help!” Thor replies cheerily. “Now make sure your eyes remain closed upon arrival, I would not want to spoil the surprise.” 

“I can’t even look around while we go? I’ve never traveled by bifrost before.” Bruce asked, opening his eyes and giving Thor a slight pout. 

Thor made an over exaggerated thinking pose and “hmmmm’d” loudly before he broke out into a teasing grin. “You may, the distance is long and we will not arrive immediately. But only for a few moments beloved! I won’t have you ruining your surprise!” 

And on surprise Thor tackled Bruce, causing the other man to cry out and laugh as Thor spun him around, rubbing his beard ticklishly into the nape of Bruce’s neck. 

Bruce laughed and swatted Thor playfully, eventually freeing himself from Thor’s embrace, albeit a bit reluctantly. “You sure are excited about this aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am! This is something I can do for you, and I will embrace the opportunity!” 

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly and stepped up on his toes to give Thor a light peck on the cheek. “You had something you wanted to show me?” 

Thor gave Bruce a blinding smile and wrapped a hand around Bruce’s waist, holding him close and beaming down at him. “Hold tight beloved.” 

“Why would I ever let go?” 

But Bruce’s soft admission was lost in the roar of the Rosen Bridge as the light enveloped the couple. 

Bruce’s cry of shock was lost in the wind as Bruce couldn’t stopping looking around, the iridescent colors nearly blinding and Bruce’s head was on a constant swivel, trying to take in the beauty of creation and science around them.

“This is… incredible.” Bruce whispered, his mind reeling. 

Thor beamed down at Bruce, catching his eye and smiling sweetly. “We are almost there, you should close your eyes now.” 

“Do I have to?” Bruce asked softly, his eyes already closed, as he tried to burn the image of the bifrost into his eyelids. 

“You made an oath.” Thor laughed. “Fear not, I will make sure to take you on many more travels by bifrost in the future.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Bruce returned, before staggering as they came to a sudden halt and the cacophony of noise suddenly ended. He felt Thor step away from him and Bruce’s hands reached out blindly into the dark, “Thor? Thor are you there?” 

Immediately Thor’s hands returned and Bruce let out a sigh of relief as Thor held his hand between his, clasped gently yet strongly. “I am here, I assure you, but  I must go attend to some small details, I will return in a few moments, I promise.”

“A-Alright…” Bruce murmured, a bit nervously. It was, quite anxiety inducing to be blind in an unknown place while his boyfriend went to do whatever it was he was doing, but Bruce trusted him. Thor would never do anything that would put Bruce in danger or upset him. At least not purposely. “Alright I trust you.” 

Bruce felt Thor’s soft lips touch his palm before Thor slipped away into the darkness, and without him Bruce really noticed the cold for the first time. It was, not unbearably but there was a definite chill in the air.

Thor had been insistent that the final destination of his surprise had remained that, a surprise. All he knew was that it was something that made Thor smile that smile that made Bruce’s heart skip. And that it was somewhere out in the recesses of space, or they’d be going somewhere with a limited atmosphere that was enough that Loki needed to enchant them with a bubble like spell to keep them warm and breathing.

The hard ground under their feet was reassuring that at least they weren’t floating about somewhere, and Bruce felt himself startle as a metallic creak echoed around him, which lead him to believe they might be on a ship of some kind.

Which was curious. After the amount of time that Bruce and Thor had spent on the ship from Asgard, he thought they might take a break from space travel for a bit once they’d settled back down on earth. But, sue Bruce if he’d have a bit of a soft spot for space travel after the opportunity he and Thor had to get to know one another on a more, personal level. 

A strong breeze suddenly had Bruce almost stumbling backwards, he almost opened his eyes but a gentle pressure on his shoulders and against his back caught him and he melted back into Thor instantly. 

“It’s ready?” Thor whispered into Bruce’s hair, causing a shiver to wrack his form. “You may open your eyes.” 

Now being told that it was something he was allowed, Bruce felt a bit hesitant to open his eyes, but when he did he was glad he had Thor holding him up, lest he fall backwards. 

A soft gasp fell from Bruce’s lips as his eyes adjusted to the light emanating from what seemed to be  _ an actual star _ with a giant slowly rotating rig spiraling around the center in long arches. And along those arches was what looked like- 

“I-is that, are those, string lights?” 

“Mm yes, I was inspired by that children’s movie you and I watched and I thought it might, make this rig a bit more suitable for a date.” 

“W-Walle? We watched that ages ago.” 

“Yes but you seemed to enjoy it so much and I’ve been wanting to show you the birthplace of Mjolnir for some time. I thought this might be a bit more, romantic.” 

“Thor I… This. Is  _ beautiful _ .  _ Incredible _ . Thor I’ve never seen anything like this, No one’s ever done anything like this… I-” Bruce nearly choked on his words, his eyes stinging but he refused to let any tears fall as he felt his heart throb, filled with so much emotion. 

Thor seemed to understand him better than anyone else on the team, and this time was no exception. Thor walked around Bruce, keeping a warm hand along his back as he did, not breaking contact until he was in front of him. 

Thor lowered himself into a bow and extended his right hand, palm up. “Care to walk with me?” 

Bruce smiled sweetly and blinked away the dew from his eye lashes. “Of course.” 

Bruce took Thor’s hand and Thor stood, intertwining their fingers together, gently guiding him along and up the arches of the rig as they walked along the fairy lights that lit the pathway along the moving platforms. Thor spoke gradually of the craftsmanship of the forge that the star powered, gesturing to the machinery and and the star itself. He spoke of its history and spun tales of the dwarves who live on the rig, while Bruce listened attentively, his eyes sparkling in the starlight. 

In return Bruce told Thor about the science behind the star, the gravity that kept them tethered to the arches and the power that the star generated and how old it was by the flares coming off it. Thor listened, enraptured by his beloved, his knowledge, his passion and his confidence, it was truly inspiring and Thor could feel his heart swell with affection.

Halfway up the arch Thor stopped them and Bruce looked turned to him and felt himself stop breathing for a moment at the raw emotion he saw on the god’s face. Thor was looking at him with such emotion and compassion that Bruce couldn’t even process that he was on the receiving end of it. 

Thor gave Bruce a warm and loving smile before he turned and looked up above them. “I thought… You might enjoy the view.” 

Bruce followed Thor’s direction and looked up and Bruce felt his mouth part in awe as he actually took in the stars around them. 

The contorting and gaseous galaxy around them fluxed and moved in waves that gave them the illusion of giant creatures moving through the stars in real time. Oranges, reds and yellows stretched through the inky black and purple of the galaxies behind them and the swatches of color spread and and blotted non discrimmentaly to create the watercolor of the world, separated only by the stars both near and far.

“Oh Thor, this is, it’s beautiful. I’m, dumbstruck. I don’t know, what to say....” Bruce breathed. 

“Then don’t say anything.” Thor murmured, overturning Bruce’s hand and kneeling. “I will do the talking.” 

“Bruce, during our journey through the stars and even to our settlement on earth, I felt myself missing home, more importantly the view. I missed the star patterns, the color and the constellations. I missed the freedom of distant galaxies, the secrets they kept and the life they could create. But then I saw you. Your eyes hold the depth of someone who’s seen everything and more, tales of war and loss that would cause some souls to lose their luster. But your eyes, shine in every light, they tell me of home, of love and warmth I’d not felt for hundreds of years.The galaxies in your eyes reflect that of your soul, and it is and honor and a privilege to see you, at your most raw, your most powerful and your most joyful. And I should like to look into them every day of my life, if you would permit me.” 

Bruce could feel the tears flowing down his face as Thor pulled out the little box from behind his back, and resting inside the velvet cushion, was an inscribed, and red hot, newly forged ring. 

A choked sob broke from Bruce’s lips and he lowered himself to the ground pulling from his own pocket a similar box and inside was a thick silver band inscribed with the same engravings that were etched onto mjolnir. 

Thor let out a booming laugh and threw himself at Bruce, picking the other man up easily and twirling him around.

“Yknow,” Bruce managed through tears. “I can see the stars in you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments its my lifeforce


End file.
